


and i'm down on my hands and knees (begging you please, baby)

by lilaclavenders



Series: 'cause i love you, just how you are [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Jewish Victor Nikiforov, Morning Sex, Rule 63, Sexually Inexperienced Victor Nikiforov, Smut, They're so in love??? uh, Vaginal Fingering, cisflip, or Viktoria (I guess??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclavenders/pseuds/lilaclavenders
Summary: The touches slow down to a halt. "Vika," Yuri whispers, her breath on her neck, heavy with arousal. "Is this okay?"Viktoria nods. "Yesyesyesyes," she fervently responds, turning to face her wife.(Yuri loves and surprises her wife, Viktoria. Viktoria, Yuri's wife, loves surprises and her wife. That's it, that's the whole thing.)





	and i'm down on my hands and knees (begging you please, baby)

**Author's Note:**

> title from: my kind of woman - mac demarco (but specifically, for immersion, the thatpoppy cover.)
> 
> uh, idk smut?? this is self-indulgent. but enjoy, i guess. 
> 
> if you've read _when you say you love me (know i love you more.)_ , then this is lowkey stemming from one of the flashbacks? sort of? idk just let me have this

Why does everyone keep on assuming Yuri Katsuki, the beautiful Japanese skater, is a virgin?

It's the image that she's accidentally created: clumsy, kind and reserved (it's what gets people _curious.)_ Then _she_ , it dawns on them, _is the type of girl that you can fall in love with_. Pi and Yuuko have been laughing knowingly for years, as first-hand witnesses for a series of crimes. Yuri had trapped dozens upon dozens of civilians in her web, during high school and college, The only casualty common to every case, was a ruthless combination of a broken heart and a severe case of blue balls.

She's encountered countless Chads, Brads and other sad, sad people in university. She's fingered pretty girls into heaven during parties, given blow-jobs to a couple of guys who'd said she was _beautifulintelligentunique_ , and cut to the chase because she thought that's all they wanted from her, and she's had to nurse sore wrists, not from writing or skating, but after having them tied to bed posts _too_ tightly, eagerly. Apparently, she had once gone through five bottles of concealer in two months, just to hide hickeys. She doesn't realise that she kisses people with the intention of never letting them go, which is pointless because no one would ever consider committing such a _heinous_ crime. They crave nothing but the way she sighs and the way they make her heart race, just for a moment.

If you'd ask anyone about her, they'd drop whatever was in their hands and say, "What about her? Did she ask about me? Wait, more importantly, have you _seen_ her?"

They'd know they'd think about her for the rest of their lives, the girl with a tongue like magic, fingers made to build up and destroy gods, in one touch, and a voice like an angel, singing as if the earth was collapsing. Of course, to them, she had existed in their presence like how the _Mayfly_ graces nature with its own, brief (it would be a miracle if she _remembered_ your name at all.)

 

* * *

 

 

_"I wouldn't consider them exes," Yuri says, embarrassed._

_"So what are we?" Viktoria raises an eyebrow, aware of Yuri's oblivious nature. "Friends?"_

_"Coach and student," Yuri drawls, briefly eyeing up the ring on her finger. "Obviously," she deadpans, getting up from the bed._

_"Yuri!" Viktoria yells, wounded. "As an order from your coach, come back!"_

_"I'm gonna shower," Yuri giggles._

_Viktoria laughs too. "Okay, darling."_

 

* * *

 

 

Viktoria knows firsthand about her wife's charm; Yuri's done more than marry her; she'd created the rebirth of a star, with Viktoria rising out from the ashes with a newfound purpose in life. (Happiness.)

The hour before day truly breaks through the clouds is Viktoria's favourite hour of the day, apart from all the other hours she gets to see Yuri. Though, sometimes, she gets to see the sun and her wife creep up earlier than she does - a _lovely_ surprise, indeed.

Viktoria Katsuki-Nikiforova has no shame, so it's no surprise she immediately responds to her wife's touch, desperately eager. She sits up, with guidance; She's still a little drowsy with sleep (since they'd both had a few drinks last night) so it's a euphoric experience, letting yourself go pliant, in hands that are part of a body that never stops dancing. The Russian is one who enjoys the journey along with the destination; she revels in the teasing sensations circling her inner thighs, and her breaths absolutely shudder, hitch and fracture in delight.

The touches slow down to a halt. "Vika," Yuri whispers, her breath on her neck, heavy with arousal. "Is this okay?"

Viktoria nods. " _Yesyesyesyes_ ," she fervently responds, turning to face her wife. " _Absolutely_ , darling," she exhales, reaching for her wife's hands from behind her, and spreading her legs out a little further.

Yuri snorts, meeting Vika's eyes. "Okay," she sighs, kissing her neck-tainted with the _faintest_ of freckles-before resuming her position.

Yuri resumes, placing a hand around her wife's thigh, gently grazing her nails upwards ever so slightly - Vika gasps immediately, eyes fluttering as cheeks flush pink, "Darling, why didn't I marry you faster?!" Yuri watches her wife's pupils dilate as the latter breathes deeply, her heart rate quickening by the second. She wriggles impatiently, "Come on, Yuri!"

Yuri exasperatedly sighs; she has all the time on the earth with this woman. It's funny, because everyone else she had ever touched this way or touched her this way wanted to slow down, desperate to keep her in their clutches - that isn't to say Viktoria isn't desperate to keep her or that she's always wanting to rush, but it's just the fact she knows that she can have this moment as many times as she wants to, having faith that Yuri will stay because she _wants_ to.

Yuri follows Vika's request, tracing her fingers over the cream lace of Viktoria's underwear, a little damp in the centre. She brings her finger up for herself and Vika to see, shining with sunrise. "Imagine if the world knew how easy to was to subdue Viktoria Katsuki-Nikiforova," she says.

Viktoria says nothing but whines, her voice strained and breathy - in all senses of the word  _desperate_.

"Shh," Yuuri whispers. She places her fingers on top of Viktoria's boyshorts, swirling indiscernable patterns around every area that isn't her clit.

" _Yuri_ ," Viktoria whines, throwing her head back with impatience.

Yuri laughs, "I'm getting there, Vika! We can do this as many times as you want!" She picks up her speed, regardless.

" _O_ -okay," Vika replies, her short breaths warming Yuri's neck. Subtlety had never been for Viktoria, as she tries to restrain her hips from moving with Yuri's fingers, aching for pressure against the lace of her lingerie.

Yuri uses her other hand to gently caress and cup Viktoria's breasts, causing the latter to erupt in a plethora of breathy gasps, "Oh- _Yuri_!"

Yuri hums, kissing Viktoria's neck and shoulder, eyes closed. "Yes, Love?" She opens one eye, spying the way Viktoria looks in the mirror in the corner of the room. Suddenly hit with a burst of arousal, she slips her fingers underneath Viktoria's cream panties, an exquisite feeling for both women.

" _Ah_! I am so in love with _you_ \- _Oh_ \- right _there_!" Viktoria pants, her delight in the form of soft yelps. Her hands suddenly clamp around Yuri's thighs, fingernails slowly embedding themselves in her skin.

Yuri laughs a little. "Here?" She briefly moves her finger away, immediately feeling the repercussions.

"Yuri, it's _not_ funny! I'm in a very compromising- _Ah_ \- situation right now!" Viktoria moans, her words wavering and varying in volume and pitch. She's bucking with each stroke and her breathing is ragged.

"Okay, Vika," Yuri replies, her voice husky with arousal and the leftovers of sleep. She removes her hand from Viktoria's breasts and slips it under her underwear and into her entrance, her other hand still stroking Vika's clitoris.

" _Oh-Shit-Yuri_ -Keep going!" Viktoria practically demands, her gasps pitchier than before, as her hips writhe vehemently into Yuri's touch, on the brink for the climax. " _Please-Please-Please_!"

"Look at _me_ ," Vika begs, " _Darling_ \- _Yuri_ -"

"I am, Vika," Yuri replies, looking at Vika as she turns her face, flushed. The sun's starting to shine through the blinds and Viktoria looks absolutely _gorgeous_. She wonders how many people will never get to see her like this, behind closed doors, no longer the tranquil persona the world is presented with; this is _Vika_ , after all, and she's willing to give it all up for Yuri. She quickens her pace, her fingers deftly caressing her wife until her walls start to tighten and pulsate.

" _Ah_! _Yuri_ \- _Fuck_ \- _Yuri-"_ Gasp" _Yuri!_ " Viktoria exclaims, her face a picture of bliss - her pupils are blown wide, lips red as Vika bites on them in the midst of her orgasm, her cheeks at their rosiest. Her manicured toes curl and her eyelids flutter as she releases, and she breathlessly mutters a string of profanities and love declarations in one go, in garbled Russian. "Yuri..."

Yuri slowly removes her hands from Viktoria's sex and starts to kiss her neck again. "Yes, Love?"

"You know, I was a virgin before I met you," she happily breathes out, riding the high of her orgasm, turning around to embrace her wife. Yuri may have more stamina but Vika’s always been chirpy.

"What?" Yuri responds, puzzled. Out of all the magazines she'd read and interviews she's watched about Viktoria, this was never mentioned. (Yuri supposes that hasn't got any real relevance to the sport, after all.) Nonetheless, she wraps her arms around Viktoria. "Really?"

"Mhm," Vika responds. "I mean, although I'm not _that_ Jewish, I would avoid it if it wasn't necessary - So, I did. Besides, Yakov and Lilia would kill me if they found a girl in my bedroom, especially when I was supposed to be focusing on _my career_."

Yuri stares, astounded by her wife. "Wow," she says. "You've waited a long time."

"Yup," Viktoria says, before kissing Yuri's neck. "Now your wait is over," she adds, in between kisses, utterly entranced by _her_ wife.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, viktoria eats her wife out.


End file.
